Santa Lily
by Queen Zeppelin
Summary: Lily and The Marauders are the only ones left from Gryffindor on the holidays and Sirius and Remus decide that Lily needs to come out about her feelings for James LEJP oneshot, one shot JPLECOMPLETE!


One-shot on a way that Lily and James get together in their 7th year, victims of a prank by Padfoot

Summary: _Lily and The Marauders are the only ones left from Gryffindor on the holidays and Sirius and Remus decide that Lily needs to come out about her feelings for James LEJP Duh oneshot, one shot _

Goagirl

Disclaimer: I. DO.NOT. OWN. HARRY. POTTER...GET IT???????????????

**A GREAT BIG THANKYOU TO ****Heaven's Flying Fish FOR BETAING ALL THE SCREW-UPS OUT!!! MUCH APPRECIATED….**

_**§◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊§**_

"Oi! Lily!" shouted Sirius Black from across the almost empty Common Room. "Could you come over here for a sec? I need your help with something."

The Christmas holidays were drawing to a close, and the only Gryffindors left were the Marauders, Lily and a couple of First Years.

Lily got up from where she was sitting by the fire and unhurriedly made her way to the Marauders' table near the stairwell. "What do you want _now_, Black? Me to do your homework? Or maybe you need help making up excuses for McGonagall since all your last ones were failures." Lily rolled her eyes and went on, pausing her steps and posing thoughtfully. "I mean _honestly_, who would believe that you were late for class because you 'decided to try riding the unicorns in the Forbidden Forest, but they dumped you in the lake and you had to back to the tower to change'." Lily asked, being her usual ever-so-sarcastic-when-around-Black-or-Potter self, as she slowly walked over to him. "Anyway, what do you need?"

"Nothing much," Sirius said, trying (and failing) to sound innocent. "I just need you for, erm, stuff... yeah, _stuff_! That's it!"

"Sure, Sirius, "stuff". _Marvellous._ So what _stuff _do you – _why in all sodding hell am I stuck here_?" Lily demanded, as she was suddenly unable to move her feet from where they were at the bottom of the dormitory staircases.

"Because I Charmed the mistletoe to trap anyone until their one true love kissed them free," Sirius grinned, extremely proud of himself. 'You know … a whole 'Sleeping Beauty' sort of thing."

"Why? And I don't even want to know how you know about characters from a Muggle fairytale," Lily added as an afterthought.

"_Why_?It's mistletoe, Lily-_darling_. Now you'll have to be kissed by James before you can move."

"And what makes you think Potter is my 'one true love'?"

"What makes _you _think he _isn't_?" Sirius countered.

"We have our reasons," said Remus, speaking for the first time.

"And they are…?" Lily trailed off, angrily.

"Because you stare at him when you think no one is looking, you draw pictures of his eyes (extremely well I might add), and you were moaning his name when I found you asleep on a couch in the Common Room once," Remus supplied.

"But – but – I would _never_ do that!" spluttered Lily. "And what were you doing up late at night anyways?" she challenged, attempting to draw attention away from herself.

"Hey! What's going on here?" a new voice cut into the conversation. James came down the stairs, neatly stepping out of the way of Lily.

"Oh, for goodness' sake," Lily grumbled.

"Say, Prongs," Sirius said, cutting off Peter's stuttering attempts at why he and Remus were out so late. "Lily is stuck under _mistletoe_. Why don't you... _help_ her and show her what you're made of?"

"Are you really stuck?" James asked Lily quietly.

"Why would anyone lie about that?" Lily asked him.

"I dunno…" James stepped towards Lily, a serious look in his hazel eyes for once. "But if you aren't stuck, I'm not going to force myself on you."

"Is this the James Potter I've known and hated for years, or is this Remus Lupin under a spell with Potter sitting as Remus, over there with Black?" Lily said. Inwardly her thoughts were more along the lines of _Oh, God, he's coming closer! "_I – I just want to get out of this trap!"

James stepped in front of Lily and brought one hand up to cup her face. His lips gently touched hers and her eyes widened.

James had heard about guys kissing their loves and feeling the fireworks go off. But all he felt was complete. Complete … full … whole. He'd never felt anything like this with any other girl. It was so strong; he knew Lily must be feeling it as well.

Lily felt her knees start to tremble. _No! I can't do this. This is James Potter! Arrogant, egotistical, big-headed, gorgeous, kind... Oh, bloody hell!_ Her last thoughts trailed off until her mind went blissfully blank.

Before Lily knew what she was doing, she snaked her arms around his neck as James wound his arms around her waist. Tentatively, she opened her mouth slightly and touched James' mouth very gently with the tip of her tongue, tracing the outline of his lower lip, requesting entrance. He eagerly obliged, letting her whole, small tongue slip into his mouth, exploring the arch of his roof. Their tongues slowly twined around each other in a slow dance, neither trying to dominate.

Lily slowly pulled away when she realised she wasn't breathing.

"Wow," whispered James, leaning down and pressing his warm forehead to her flushed one.

"Mhm," Lily said softly before leaning in to press her lips to his again. "Wow."

_**§◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊◊oOOo◊§**_

Okay, tell me if I did ok on the romance parts as this is my first time writing romance.

Review please, tell if it was good, bad, (flames I will use to roast your ass as you run away from me)

**REVIEW!****PLEASE !****I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER !**

**ANOTHER THANKS TO Heaven's flying fish for betaing, and all the reviewers….**


End file.
